


Always Believe

by machka



Series: Anodyne [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-24
Updated: 2009-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't ever sell yourself short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Believe

**Author's Note:**

> So! This has been sitting on my hard drive since September, when I decided that it wouldn't fit into the chapter of _Anodyne_ that I was working on at the time ("Busted," for the record -- so linearly, it falls between parts 2 and 3).
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because I made it all up.

It doesn't matter how many times you re-play the message -- it never gets any less surreal.

And so you call the first person that comes to mind to help you wrap your head around it.

"Andy? Guess what, man..."

Not Bobby, never Jeff -- Andy.

"Check this shit out, man -- we just got this fucking voice mail from this guy with AMC -- y'know, the movie theater chain?? Well, he heard us at one of our concerts and get this -- he wants to put 'Hold' on Movie Tunes in his theaters, man..."

"Holy shit, David! That's...wow."

"Twenty thousand theaters, nation-fucking- _wide_ , Andy! That's more than just 'wow' -- that's fucking _incredible!_ Think of the exposure we'll be getting!"

Andy's laughter fills your ears. "Yeah, you're right -- it _is_ fucking incredible, Davey. What did Jeff and Bobby have to say?"

"...Uh..."

"...You haven't told them yet?"

"...Um."

"God, David..." You can almost see him shaking his head as his sigh reaches you over the phone line.

"Andy...what? I had to tell _some_ body about it, and Bobby and Jeff are at work right now, and you were the first person I thought of, and for fuck's sake, it's as much your guys' song as it is ours at this point..." and you can't keep the hurt out of your voice no matter how hard you try.

"...I just thought you'd be happy about it, y'know?" you finish softly, and stare at the rain rolling down the window pane, your mood suddenly as dampened as the weather outside.

"...I am, Davey...I am," he answers just as softly. "But it has nothing to do with me -- it's you, David. It's all about _you._ Don't sell yourself short."

Several moments pass in silence, and you hear him sigh again.

"David, listen to me. Go out tonight with Bob and Jeff. Celebrate. Have fun. You've earned it..." He pauses, listening to you inhale a shaky breath. "I mean it, David," he murmurs almost tenderly. "...This could be huge, man, and you deserve it."

You press your forehead against the windowpane with the southernmost exposure and close your eyes, picturing his gentle smile.

"...Andy? ...Thanks."

"...You're welcome."


End file.
